


A New Experience of Sensation

by ClayJackson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Weird android sex, Wire Play, lack of genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Connor, RK800, is away when Seth, RK800-60, wants sex. He asks Nicholas, RK900, who obliges despite some differences in their anatomy. When it's done, Nicholas is left feeling wanting for something he's unsure if he can have, but Seth has an idea on how he and Connor can figure something out.





	A New Experience of Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Super off the walls AU in which all three Connor variations are alive and well and living together with Hank. Seth is RK800-60, the model that is in the CyberLife tower and Nicholas is RK900. If you want more details feel free to look at my RK1760 tag on my Tumblr under the same name as here. All I really wanted was some hot android sex but then I got involved in figuring out the differences between the 800 and 900 models and how they would work together and all that and welp here's some weird android sex. Expect more to come.

“Would you fuck me?” Seth asked, almost casually, as he sat down next to Nicholas, setting a hand on his thigh. The other android turned to him, thinking for a moment. 

“I am unable to,” he told him. “You should have Connor do that instead.”

Seth looked at him in mild confusion. “I understand you not wanting to, but what do you mean that you’re unable to?” 

“I have no genitalia.”

Seth blinked. That was something he hadn’t thought about when observing the differences between himself and the newer model. “You could use your fingers and mouth on me. Hank has a strap-on I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us using.”

Nicholas stared back at him. “I can do that if that is what you would like,” he said. 

Seth looked over him for a moment, moving his hand from his thigh to cup his face in his hand. “Do you want that,” he asked sternly. He knew the RK900 had a problem with explaining what he wanted or didn’t want, remnants of his coding that had made him perfect to obey and fulfill orders. 

“I would enjoy giving you pleasure,” Nicholas stated.

That was as close to enthusiastic as Seth was going to get. He leaned over to pull Nicholas into a kiss, brushing a thumb over his cheek as the other wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. 

When they got to the bedroom Seth was already a mess, not that he hadn’t been getting there before. Nicholas pushed him onto the bed and Seth groaned, arching off of the mattress and reaching to grab him before he walked away. “Nicholas,” he hissed, propping himself up to watch him. “What are you doing?”

“I am removing my clothes. You should as well,” he said as he began to undress himself, removing each layer and either hanging it or folding it methodically. He still wore the suit that he had been given from CyberLife, though minor alterations had been given to remove all of the android labels (He hadn’t minded them, but Hank did).

Seth shivered from the directness and quickly peeled his own shirt off, tossing it over the side of the bed before pushing his pants off in the same fashion. “You know, it would have been sexier if we had undressed each other,” he said as he laid himself back out on the bed, his legs spread open as his hand ran down his body slowly. 

Nicholas paused for a moment as he listened to him, his still remaining LED spinning for a second as he logged that into memory. “I will remember that for next time,” he said as he turned back to Seth, fully nude.

He certainly did not have genitals. While Seth’s wasn’t anything impressive, mostly used to for anatomical aesthetics, Nicholas had absolutely nothing but a smooth panel. His eyes stared at him before moving up to look at his face, his attention being drawn to the additional lack of a naval and nipples. “Well damn,” Seth said as he stared at him. 

“Would you still like me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” he says, rolling his hips into his own touch as he slides his hands down between his legs to press a finger against his hole. 

Nicholas moved to the bedside table and opened it, pulling out the strap-on and lube he knew was there. It took him just a moment to slip into the harness and to slip the cock into that before he turned back to Seth, moving on to the bed. “You should not finger yourself without lubricant,” he said when he saw him touching himself.

Seth groaned while listening to him, dipping a finger into himself. “Well then, lubricate me.”

Nicholas uncapped the lube and spread it over his fingers, nudging Seth’s hand out of the way to sink a finger into him slowly, drawing a moan from him. “Please tell me if anything hurts.”

Seth nodded as he rolled into the steady rhythm that he set, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. One finger turned into two, and two into three. His aesthetically pleasing cock laid ignored between them. It was no more sensitive than anywhere else on his body so there was no point in focusing on it besides the mental stimulation it created. But Seth wasn’t here for that right now.

Getting fucked though, that felt much more pleasurable. He was sure it wasn’t the same type of pleasure that humans had, but it was close enough. Getting fucked pushed against the wires and biocomponents that were inside of him, causing electric jolts to shock his system with stimulation. 

“Would you like me to put the cock in you now?” Nicholas asked as he pulled back from the kiss, his fingers pumping steadily into him at an angle that put pressure on a really good wire. 

“Fuck yes,” Seth hissed out, pressing down onto his fingers as much as he could. 

Nicholas removed his fingers and opened the lube to apply it to the strap-on. He then grabbed Seth’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing the tip of the cock against him. “Are you ready?”

Seth groaned and nodded, shivering from having him move him so easily. “Yes,” he said before gasping and groaning lowly as Nicholas pressed inside him. He clawed at the other’s back, pulling him down to bite into the synthetic flesh of his neck.

His movements were steady as he fucked into him, turning his head to press a kiss to Seth’s temple, touching his lips to the scar where his LED had been torn off.

“Faster,” Seth said, and Nicholas obliged, holding onto his hips to pull him back into his thrusts as he picked up speed. Seth let out a loud moan and clung to him, fucking himself back against him. “God this feels good,” he moaned against him, his breathing heavy and skin tinted blue as his cooling system activated itself. 

“I am glad to hear that,” Nicholas said against him, holding him close. “Would you like me to fuck you harder?” 

“Oh god, please,” Seth begged, crying out when Nicholas snapped his hips into him roughly. He set a brutal and deep pace, thrusting the cock into him and pressing against coils of wires that sent sensation throughout his whole body. 

Seth could hardly breathe as he fucked him, gasping sharply with every thrust that causes pleasure, scrambling and clawing at him to hold him as close as he could. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he gasped as he felt the sensations stacking on top of each other, his pseudo-muscles tensing. “Yes, just like that,” he gasped out. Nicholas didn’t change pace at all, keeping the fast and deep movements that they had already set. 

“Shit,” Seth hissed as he felt himself nearing his limit. He grabbed onto Nicholas as tightly as possible, his synthetic skin melting away as the sensational overload over came him and he connected with him. 

It was an intense situation when the connection was established. His own pleasure shot through his system as he came, but the feelings that Nicholas was experiencing was something unexpected. When he had connected with Connor before, it was a sharing of pleasure through both of their systems. Nicholas, on the other hand….

While his movements didn’t stop, Seth felt the sudden sensation of what it felt like to cum for the first time all over again. That, confusion, want, need, all washed over him in addition to his own feelings.

He gasped heavily as he disconnected, the skin returning to his form. Nicholas stilled once the connection was broken, holding the cock buried inside of him. “Oh fuck,” Seth said from how deep he still was, having the cock pressed against wires overstimulating him. “Pull out.”

Nicholas moved carefully, sliding the cock out of Seth with gentle precision. He proceeded to remove the strap-on from himself, removing it from the harness and walked to the bathroom and Seth could hear the sound of water as he cleaned it. 

Seth lay panting on the bed, spread out as much as he could to allow his body to return to its standard temperature. When Nicholas returned, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching him for a moment. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked simply.

Seth nodded, letting out a large breath of hot air as his system started to return to normal. “Yeah, that was good. Thank you,” he said, turning to smile at him. Nicholas gave a minuscule nod back in return, and Seth saw that LED of his spinning a soft yellow. “Did you like that?” he asked in return.

Nicholas remained quiet for a long time, the yellow pulsating slowly as he processed. “I…believe so,” he stated after the pause. “I would do it again if you wanted me to.”

Seth watched him, frowning as he sat up. “Would you like to do it again?”

“…I think so.” Nicholas blinked before looking at Seth directly. “When you connected with me…What was that feeling?”

Seth blinked back. “I suppose you could say it’s our equivalent of an orgasm,” he told him.

He gave a small nod in understanding. “It seemed like it felt good. Did it?”

“Oh god yes, why did you think I asked you to fuck me?” Seth laughed out. Nicholas didn’t respond. His smile softened as he watched him, reaching up to set a hand on his cheek. “What are you thinking about?”

Nicholas stayed quiet for a moment. “I want to experience that,” he said. “But I do not think it would be possible. I was not created with penetration in mind.”

Seth looked over him slowly, taking in his whole form. “I have an idea,” he said as he looked back up. “We have to wait for Connor to get home first.”


End file.
